Los Secretos de una Vida
by cro-w-p
Summary: Nate River, ya adulto, recibe una misteriosa carta que le hará revivir una historia que creía enterrada en los más profundo de su corazón. Las memorias que guarda de aquella época surgen de nuevo, revelando la única historia que jamás ha contado a nadie. Su mayor secreto.
1. Introducción: La Carta I

p class="MsoNormal"Me llamo Nate River, tengo veintiséis años y soy ingeniero robótico. Vivo sólo a excepción de mi gato, Kira. Mi vida no tiene nada de especial, aunque está bastante bien ya que me dedico a lo que me gusta. Soy albino, es decir, tanto mi piel como mi pelo son prácticamente blancos. Me cuesta bastante socializar. Siempre he sido tímido y no me gusta hablar más de lo necesario, pero como soy muy inteligente nadie me lo reprocha. Es más, mis padres murieron y me crié en un orfanato para niños superdotados. Era el mejor de la clase. Siempre he tenido una gran aficción (adicción según algunos) con los juguetes, especialmente los robots (de ahí que decidiera dedicarme a la robótica) y mi casa está llena de ellos. No por los suelos, como cuando era niño, sino en estanterías y cajones./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Esta mañana me he levantado más tarde de lo normal porque es sábado. Vivo en una casa pequeña de dos plantas y lo primero que he hecho al levantarme ha sido hacerme una leche con cacao, ya que nunca me gustó el café, y mientras me lo tomaba he salido a ver si tenía correo del día anterior. En efecto, tenía un par de facturas y lo demás era todo publicidad. Como ya he dicho, no soy muy sociable, por lo que no tengo amigos que me escriban, pero a veces Roger, el director del orfanato en el que viví tantos años, me escribe preguntándome si todo va bien. Así que mirar el correo es casi una costumbre ara mí. Tiré la publicidad a la basura directamente y me dispuse a entrar dentro con las facturas. Las dejé en la mesa de la cocina sin hacerles mucho caso. Me di una ducha, me vestí y me dispuse a leerlas cuando, al cogerlas de nuevo, vi un pequeño sobre en el que no había reparado. Magpie Hall Lane, número 5, Nate River. Eso era lo único que ponía. Estaba escrito a mano y no había remitente./p  
p class="MsoNormal"Revisé todo lo demás, dejando esa carta para lo último con el fin de tener más curiosidad. Cuando hube terminado, pacientemente, tomé el sobre en mis manos y lo abrí. En su interior había un papel perfectamente doblado que me costó bastante sacar. Kira llegó justo entonces y se puso a ronronear a mis pies. No puedo evitar acariciarle cuando hace eso, por lo que me distraje un poco más. Al cabo de un minuto sacudí la cabeza y me incorporé, recordando que iba a leer una carta./p  
p class="MsoNormal"En cuando desplegué el papel vi que también estaba escrito a mano. No reconocí la caligrafía, aunque me era familiar, y aquello me extrañó un poco. Se parecía un poco a la de Roger, pero no era suya. Cuando empecé a leer se me encogió el corazón. Conforme mis ojos recorrían las letras que yacían en aquel papel, un nudo se iba formando en mi garganta. Mis ojos se empañaron de lágrimas continuamente y necesité tres intentos para leer la carta entera. Cuando terminé, me desplomé en el suelo en una postura que solía adoptar cuando era niño y jugaba con mis robots de juguete. Las lágrimas brotaron en cascada de mis ojos y un recuerdo lejano volvió a mí. El recuerdo de una historia que creía olvidada./p  
p class="MsoNormal"El recuerdo de Mello./p 


	2. Unos Ojos Azules

p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"¡Hola! Puede que a algunos os suene este fic porque hace algunos años ya estuvo en esta página, así como en Amor Yaoi. Por aquel entonces mi nombre de usuario era Downer, pero perdí la contraseña de esa cuenta. El caso es que he encontrado esto y quiero subirlo otra vez porque recuerdo que gustó bastante y además es el único fanfic que he llegado a terminar. He arreglado algunas cosas, que no afectan en nada a la trama. Detalles que pasé por alto cuando era una joven e inexperta fujoshi, como que Mello con seis años no supiera leer y aun así le internasen en un orfanato para niños superdotados. NADA, EH, UN DETALLE SIN IMPORTANCIA (º^º)/ . Pues cosillas así, que si no les he visto mucho sentido o las he cambiado o les he dado explicación… Pero la historia es exactamente la misma./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"Espero que os guste… y si por casualidad ya habéis leído el fic y lo recordáis, ¡Me haría mucha ilusión que me lo hicieseis saber! Aunque hace muchos años de eso, no sé si las personas de entonces seguirán leyendo yaoi… yo he estado AÑOS totalmente desentendida del tema. En fin, que me enrollospan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanmucho, os dejo con la historia./strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center" /p  
p class="MsoNormal"Recuerdo la primera vez que vi a Mello. Yo era muy pequeño entonces, apenas tendría cuatro años y él seis. Aquel día estaba jugando con mis cubos en una de las sales del orfanato cuando él entró por la puerta. Venía de la mano de Roger y parecía enfadado. Sus ojos eran azules, muy, muyspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanazules y miraba a todas partes con aire desconfiado. Esa mirada, aun a día de hoy, sigue grabada con exactitud en mi mente. Un bonito muñeco de trapo colgaba de una de sus manos. Siempre me han gustado mucho los juguetes y la verdad es que tuve ganas de pedirle que me lo prestara, pero algo me dijo que no lo iba a hacer./p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"—Mira, Mihael, aquí es donde podrás jugar con los demás niños. ¿Te gusta? —dijo Roger al pequeño./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"—No, quiero irme a mi casa. Y me llamo Mello —Mihael cruzó los brazos con gesto de enfado, aferrando al muñeco con fuerza a su pecho./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"—Ahora esta es tu casa, Mihael —siempre admiraré la paciencia que Roger tenía con los niños nuevos. A pesar de su tono amable, sólo consiguió que el niño refunfuñara—. Venga, te voy a enseñar tu habitación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"Roger volvió a darle la mano y se lo llevó de allí. Yo pensé en él durante un rato, en por qué no le gustaba la sala de juegos. Aquel sitio era mi favorito de todo el orfanato. Pero sólo era un niño y no tardé en volver a distraerme con mis juguetes. Al cabo de un rato nos llamaron para cenar. Para mí, el comedor era un lugar inmenso en aquel entonces. A veces hasta me acababa perdiendo. Pero tampoco importaba demasiado; nadie se molestaba en buscarme. Y es que yo siempre estaba solo. No me importaba, jamás me molestó la soledad, por eso aquella noche, como de costumbre, busqué una mesa que estuviera vacía. Cuando me sirvieron la comida me desilusioné un poco: las verduras nunca me han gustado y mi plato estaba lleno de ellas. Apoyé mi mejilla en una mano refunfuñando y revolví un poco la comida con el tenedor, retrasando el momento de empezar a comer. Fue entonces cuando alguien puso un plato justo delante del mío. Levanté la vista extrañado (nadie se había sentado conmigo nunca) y me encontré con dos indiferentes ojos azules. No me dijo nada, ni siquiera hola, directamente se sentó y empezó a comer con cara de pocos amigos. Le miré durante un rato mientras comía, hasta que se dio cuenta y me lo reprochó./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"—¿Qué quieres? —preguntó cortante. No sabía qué decir, así que pregunté lo primero que se me vino a la mente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"—Te llamas Mihael, ¿no?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"Enfadado, golpeó la mesa con el tenedor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"—Me llamo Mello. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"—Pero Roger dice que te llamas Mihael./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"—¡Pero me llamo Mello!/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"Me quedé callado sin saber qué decir. Para una vez que intentaba hablar con alguien… No volví a pronunciar palabra en lo que duró la cena y cuando terminé de comer simplemente me levanté y me fui. Esa noche no dormí bien. A pesar de que Mello me había caído mal, algo en él me llamaba la atención: ¿por qué miraba enfadado a todo el mundo? Y lo que era más importante, si no quería hablar conmigo, ¿por qué se sentó en la misma mesa que yo? A día de hoy, supongo que buscó la mesa en la que hubiera menos gente./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"Pasaron meses. Lo único que sabía de Mello era que iba a primero, que era muy listo y que siempre estaba solo. Nadie se metía con él: sabían cómo era su carácter. Durante un tiempo pensé que como tanto él como yo estábamos solos, a lo mejor podríamos ser amigos, e intenté hablarle muchas veces pero siempre me rechazaba. Recuerdo una de esas veces en particular./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"Eraspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanel día de Navidad y Roger nos había hecho un regalo a cada uno (el mío fue un robot). Yo jugaba solo, pero él ni siquiera jugaba. Me dio pena que estuviera así, por lo que le pregunté si quería jugar con mi robot nuevo. Él negó con la cabeza, parecía triste más que enfadado. Entonces me di cuenta de que tenía un sobre abierto en la mano./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"—¿Qué es eso? —le pregunté. Él escondió el sobre de mi vista, pero entonces su mirada se iluminó. Nunca había visto en su rostro algo que no fuera enfado y la verdad me sorprendió mucho, casi parecía otra persona. /span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"—¿Sabes alemán? —me preguntó. Parecía esperanzado, por lo que me dio mucha pena decirle que no sabía. Su rostro volvió a ser sombrío./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"—Creo que los mayores saben —dije intentando animarle, pero él no parecía dispuesto a preguntarles a ellos. Como no decía nada más, al final me fui./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"El año siguiente, en septiembre, unos hombres con traje vinieron al orfanato. Nos fueron llamando de uno en uno y nos hicieron preguntas. No recuerdo qué me preguntaron exactamente, sólo sé que hablaron con Roger después y él me dijo "Parece ser que eres muy listo, a partir del lunes irás a segundo". Me puse muy contento, hacía tiempo que quería empezar el colegio. Aunque no entendí por qué me saltaban un curso, pero supuse que sería algo bueno./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"Estuve muy nervioso desde que supe que iría a segundo, tanto que no reparé en que segundo era la clase de Mello. Cuál no sería mi sorpresa cuando entré en el aula mi primer día y me encontré con esos ojos azules escudriñándome. La verdad es que me molestó verle allí, ya ni siquiera me acordaba de él, de la única persona que había querido tener como amigo y que había pasado de mí olímpicamente. El profesor vino hacia mí, me tomó del hombro y me presentó al resto de la clase./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"—Este es Nate River, supongo que muchos de vosotros le conoceréis. A partir de hoy será vuestro compañero./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"Todos me miraron extrañados. Normal, era dos años más pequeño que ellos, no pintaba nada ahí. De hecho, algunos pensaban que a mis cinco años no sabría leer ni escribir. Pero sí que sabía, incluso había aprendido Alemán el año anterior poco después de que Mello me preguntase si sabía, sólo fijándome en unos niños mayores que siempre practicaban en el jardín. Lo mismo había hecho con las tablas de multiplicar. Me sentaron en una de las mesas de delante, entre dos niños que eran gemelos. "Así no hablaréis más", les dijo el profesor./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"Las clases resultaron bastante divertidas. No todo lo que aprendíamos me interesaba, pero me alegró que fueran cosas fáciles. Escuchando a los mayores hablar me había dado miedo que aquello fuera muy difícil. Además, las largas mañanas en clase me daban ganas de jugar, por lo que me pasaba todas las tardes entretenido con mis juguetes. Sin embargo, seguía igual de solo. No es que me importara, pero me molestaba que Mello ni siquiera intentase hablar conmigo. Tal vez no recordase que yo sí lo había intentado. Al cabo de unos días, Mello no existía para mí. Me olvidé por completo de él. Sólo le recordaba cuando se le escuchaba refunfuñar al fondo de la clase. En realidad, era normal que no tuviera amigos./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"A pesar de que me llamo Nate, muchos me conocen como Near. A veces la gente me pregunta por qué, pero yo nunca les contesto. El caso es que ese nombre me lo puso Mello. No como un mote que se le pone a un amigo, ni mucho menos. Todo pasó el día que nos entregaron la nota de nuestro primer examen. Casi todos mis compañeros estaban nerviosos por saber la nota. El gemelo que se sentaba a mi derecha estaba incluso preocupado de haber suspendido. A mí me parecí a extraño, ya que el examen había sido muy fácil. Recuerdo la entusiasmada voz de mello al fondo de la clase cuando vio que tenía un nueve y medio. Y también recuerdo la cara que puso cuando el profesor anunció que mi nota era un diez./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"—¿QUÉ? —gritó enfadado— ¿QUE EL NEAR ESTE HA SACADO MÁS NOTA QUE YO?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"—¿Near? —preguntó extrañado el profesor. Yo también me extrañé cuando me llamó así —Se llama Nate, Mihael./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"—Pues como sea, y no me llames Mihael./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"Me hizo gracia ver que aún intentaba que le llamaran Mello. Y más gracia me hizo aún que le molestara tanto el hecho de que yo hubiera superado su nota. Me lo tomé como una pequeña venganza por no haber querido ser mi amigo. Pero no todo fue divertido ese día; me había llamado Near por error. No se sabía mi nombre y eso que estábamos en la misma clase. ¿Tan poco le importaba que hubiera sido el único que intentó ser su amigo? Desde entonces muchos comenzaron a llamarme Near de broma. Pensaban que así se ganarían mi simpatía, pero la verdad es que me molestaba bastante ese nombre: me hacía recordar a Mello y lo poco que yo le había importado ./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"El día que le superé en el primer examen fue el día que Mello empezó a odiarme. Bueno, odiaba a todo el mundo, pero a mí más. Siempre estaba pendiente de mi nota y siempre sacaba más que él, aunque fueran décimas. Y eso que ni siquiera estudiaba. De hecho, creo que nunca he tocado un libro fuera del horario lectivo a no ser que fuera por diversión. Mello siempre me molestaba, pero aprendí a mostrarme hierático ante él. Aunque a veces tuviera ganas de pegarle un puñetazo, sabía que la indiferencia le dolía más. Y en efecto, siempre acababa enfadándose y largándose a su habitación. Creo que fue por ese tiempo cuando adoptó el chocolate como su comida predilecta. Daba igual qué hora fuera, él siempre teníaspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanuna tableta de chocolate a medio comer en la mano. A mí también me gustaba ese dulce, pero lo suyo era excesivo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"Al ver que nuestras peleas no cesaban con el paso de los años, a Roger se le ocurrió la brillante idea de obligarnos a compartir habitación. Por aquel entonces yo tenía siete años y él nueve. No duramos ni una semana. La primera noche, Mello separó la habitación en dos con una línea: su mitad y mi mitad. Básicamente me dijo que si cruzaba a su mitad me mataría. Había algo que nos diferenciaba: Mello era un chico realmente ordenado y yo, bueno, no se veía el suelo en mi mitad de la habitación./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"—Near, ¿quieres ordenar tu lado de una maldita vez?/span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"—¿Por qué? Es mío y puedo tenerlo como quiera —dije sin perder la calma, sin expresión en el rostro pero riendo por dentro. Al día siguiente de aquello, Mello llegó por la noche con un esguince en el tobillo. Encontré pruebas de que había estado intentando colocar una cortina que separase las dos partes de la habitación y se había caído de la escalera. Al tercer día, Roger decidió separarnos. Mientras recogíamos nuestras cosas para volver cada uno a su respectiva habitación, vi de nuevo el muñeco de trapo que Mello tenía en la mano el primer día. Lo reconocí al instante./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"Los años siguieron pasando sin que pasara nada nuevo entre nosotros. Mello me odiaba y yo le odiaba a él, así de sencillo. De vez en cuando teníamos un "encuentro", generalmente cuando daban alguna nota, pero nada importante. Y es que seguí sacando mejores notas que él. Siempre lo he hecho. Cuando terminó el último año de primaria, Roger organizó una excursión para celebrarlo y nos fuimos a una ciudad de la costa. El viaje duró sólo nueve días, pero a mí me pareció eterno; Mello nunca me había molestado tanto. En la playa siempre me tiraba arena y cuando tenía ocasión me metía los envoltorios de sus tabletas de chocolate en la mochila. Y, por supuesto, esto le parecía gracioso a todo el mundo. Pero lo que más me dolió de todo aquello fue otra cosa, un daño que me hizo sin darse cuenta. Creo que era el tercer día de la excusión, no estoy seguro, pero sí sé que ese día habíamos ido a un museo. Ya íbamos de vuelta al albergue en el que nos alojábamos y yo estaba sentado en el autobús con la mente totalmente en blanco, cuando escuché la vez de Mello proveniente de uno de los asientos del fondo. Pero no estaba refunfuñando, se estaba riendo. Mi corazón dio un vuelco; podía contar con los dedos las veces que había oído a Mello reír. Sin poder contener mi curiosidad, me giré disimuladamente para intentar averiguar qué le había provocado la risa. Sentí que el mundo se me echaba encima cando vi que estaba hablando con otro chico de la clase. Era un niño pelirrojo que casi siempre llevaba camisetas de rayas. Se llamaba Mail Jeevas, pero todos le llamaban Matt. No puedo expresar lo que sentí al ver que Mello había hecho un amigo. Los recuerdos de todas las veces que había intentado acercarme a él sin éxito me asaltaron y me puse triste. Durante todos esos años me había convencido a mí mismo de que me había rechazado porque era así con todo el mundo, pero ahora veía que no. ¿Por qué no había querido ser mi amigo entonces? ¿Tan malo era como para no querer ni hablar conmigo? Suspiré y miré le paisaje por la ventana del autobús hasta que llegamos al albergue. Desde ese día, sus bromas hacia mí cesaron. Pasaba por mi lado y ni siquiera me miraba con mala cara. Pasaba de mí tan exageradamente que en una ocasión pensé que lo hacía para molestarme, pero más tarde vi que no era así. Simplemente había encontrado algo más interesante que hacer que andar peleando con un enano como yo. Ahora tenía un amigo./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"Cuando la excursión terminó volvimos alspan style="mso-spacerun: yes;" /spanorfanato. Todos se lo habían pasado genial menos yo, y aún quedaba todo el verano por delante. En cuanto llegué me tiré en mi cama, sin ganas de pensar en nada, y me dormí./span/p  
p class="MsoNormal"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;" /span/strong/p  
p class="MsoNormal" style="text-align: center;" align="center"strong style="mso-bidi-font-weight: normal;"span style="mso-bidi-font-family: Calibri; mso-bidi-theme-font: minor-latin; background: white;"Próximo capítulo: Secretos/span/strong/p 


End file.
